


Reverse Timestuck!

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Colanom on tumblr made a lovely au where mullet stan ends up in 2013 via blendin being a fucking scrub. He ends up with a job at the shack and the name silas oakley. I took the liberty of making "silas" look his future self in the eye.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Silas Oakley" had been working at the Mystery Shack for around a year. Apparently he'd landed there in the beginning of September? And it was nearly June. At least he didn't live there anymore. It felt kind of like taking advantage of his overly nice boss.

Speaking of, his overly nice boss was very pleased to announce than he'd get to meet the founder of the place, Stanley Pines.

When he first heard the name his entire body locked up for a second. People normally only said his real, entire first name when they figured him out and/or wanted him dead.

But Soos clearly hadn't figured him out _or_ wanted him dead so he just had to try and act normal and convince himself it was a weird coincidence.

Over the week, he got used to hearing his name thrown around.

The day the founder would apparently be there, Soos was far more energetic than he'd ever seen the guy. According to him, they had a weird boss-employee relationship mixed with a father-son relationship and this Stan Pines was some kinda town hero.

Hero enough to Soos to carve a kinda, nearly, almost, sorta, maybe realistic-ish statue of him out of a log. It sat next to the gift shop entrance as long as "Silas" had been there.

So it was pretty easy to tell when the founder walked in the door. The twin following him in was a shock.

Even more of a shock was the fact that these people looked weirdly familiar. And they seemed to recognize him. They didn't look happy.

He tried to remember if he'd wronged any twins, and came up blank. That wasn't reassuring.

He put on a face that looked less like a deer in headlights and extended a hand. "Silas Oakley." He introduced himself.

They both stared at him for a moment, looking very deer in headlights-ish, before the founder took his hand and gave it a hearty shake. "Stanley. Call me Stan." He didn't give his last name.

The other one refused to shake his hand, keeping them in his pockets.

They went off to the back, presumably to greet Soos and Melody.

He could hear them talking about him the minute the door was shut.

"Stanley, _why_ are we going along with this."

"Before I deal with whatever the hell is going on, I just want to eat something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this was going no where :'). motivation is high but ideas are dry. check out colanom, he makes great aus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's going somewhere I guess. I do not control the motivation

Stan and his brother who's name Silas still didn't know avoided him until his break.

That didn't mean they didn't talk about him though.

He heard them muttering to one another about "how they were gonna break it to him" and something about time paradoxes.

When he sat down for lunch, they stopped avoiding him. He couldn't tell if it was worse.

"Hey, Silas." Stan pulled out a chair and took a seat. The other did not talk. Just squint at him.

"Hi, sir." Silas gave him a nod.

Stan looked like he was about to say something, but his brother interrupted him.

"How the hell'd you end up here?" Cutting right to the chase.

They both stared at him for a second, and Stan sighed. "Smooth, Sixer."

That. Couldn't be a coincidence. "Sixer..?" Silas muttered the familiar nickname.

"Yes. Sixer. Now answer the question." Stanford sat down, drumming his six fingers on the table. 

"I, uh, woke up in a ditch. Soos found me 'n gave me a job. Nothing much else to it." It sounded a bit like a lie, even though it really wasn't.

"And you know what year you woke up in?" Stanford pressed. 

"2013." Silas nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And we all know you belong in 1980-something, Stanley. How'd you end up in _2013_?"

Silas flinched hearing his old name.

"Some guy was gettin mugged and I stepped in. He dropped something and it exploded when I picked it up. Next thing I know, I'm here. Get off my case, if ya don't mind." He took another bite, not making eye contact.

With that, Stanford started talking to Stan about what they were gonna do about this. As if that was their choice. Stan seemed pretty relaxed about having a doppelganger. He didn't say much about the matter.

Silas tried multiple times to get involved in the conversation, hoping to get a few answers about what the hell was going on, but Stanford just ignored him, rambling off ideas and continuously calling Silas "Stanley". He flinched every time.

"I think we need to put him back. But how?" Stanford kept talking like Silas wasn't in the room.

"NO." And he'd had enough of it. Silas raised his voice, finally fully getting Ford's attention. "You are NOT putting me back." He spoke with an air of desperate finality. He wanted the issue to be dropped them and there.

Of course, it wasn't.

"You need to understand, you're being here could cause some awful paradox-" Stanford jumped into his justifications.

He didn't get to finish.

"No, YOU need to understand." Silas jabbed a finger in the middle of Stanford's chest. "If something was going to happen, it would've happened by now! I've been here a year! I have a _house_! I am not going back, no matter what. I didn't give a damn who you are, I'm not going back. End of." Silas got up, nearly knocking his chair over.

"And fucks sake, _stop_ calling me Stan. It's not my name. Hasn't been for a while."

Stanford was too dumbstruck to answer him before he was gone. He was always dumbstruck when he was wrong.

"Welp, that went well." Stan sighed, resting his elbows on the table. "Have fun apologizing, smart guy."


End file.
